


take your whole life then you put a line through it

by flustraaa



Series: never judge a book by its cover [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Deaf Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Famous Magnus Bane, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus (kind of?), Law Student Alec Lightwood, M/M, Musician Magnus Bane, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Lydia Branwell, all that jazz, man I hate tags, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flustraaa/pseuds/flustraaa
Summary: it’s an odd thing, to be the talk of town— the boy who was in a tragic accident... and somehow, his childhood best friend never found out. until now, on his almost date.





	take your whole life then you put a line through it

**Author's Note:**

> pls make sure to follow me on tumblr @flustraaa and let me know what works you wanna see, continued or new.

Magnus can’t seem to keep his eyes from Alexander, as he stirs his black- what kind of heathen even drinks that stuff- coffee. 

As if feeling the lingering gaze, Alec glances up sending a shy smile, cheeks flushing. 

He pulls out a notepad and pen, tracing words into the paper before slipping it across the table. 

_ Sorry about the other night _ , it reads,  _ I’m already not the easiest to approach and I’m sure you thought I was a jerk for not responding _ . 

Magnus immediately looks up, shaking his head. 

“Alexander, I didn’t even consider the possibility that-“ he shakes his head, abandoning the thought, “... what’s your favourite color?” 

Alec chuckles, and Magnus feels his breath hitch as Alec looks away to write his response. 

It continues on for a while before Magnus sees Alec freeze, glancing over his shoulder. 

“Alec?  _ Alec Lightwood _ ! Is that you?!” 

Alec slips from the booth holding out his arms just as a head of long blonde hair flashes. Her stiletto covered feet lift from the ground as he spins her in a short circle.

And perhaps, Magnus watches the way his muscles ripple under his shirt, but no one has to know about that. 

Alec repeats the motion of few times before hunching to rest his face in the crook of her neck, embrace tight around the petite figure.

“God, you’re so handsome. Finally, grew out of those lithe limbs, huh?” She slaps his shoulder playfully. 

He just grins back, eyes alive and smile broader than the horizon. 

She rests her hands on his cheeks, smiling for a moment, “It’s so good to see you- I haven’t heard from you in so long, a call every once in a while, yeah?” 

He just pulls her into another hug. 

“Hey- what’s wrong?” 

She pushes away, waiting for an answer.

“Alec?” 

And just like that, the air turns heavy. 

He slowly points to a scar, one usually covered by his mass of unruly jet black hair. 

“Oh- by the angel- what happened?” 

And then, Alec open his notebook, flipping to the page he’d show Magnus last night at the bar. 

“Oh my god- Alec- holy- oh, god.” 

She pulls him back into her, and if the situation hand been so somber, Magnus might laugh and the angle he had to adjust his body to fit with hers. 

His stomach, once burning with jealousy, now burns only with sympathy. 

Magnus watches Alec’s throat bob with a whisper of words and Lydia pulls back teary eyed, nodding. 

Alec sends her a half smile, tucking a strand of awry hair behind her ear. 

He quickly jots his number on a sheet of paper, handing it to her with a look that promises to explain, before she walks away. 

Magnus watches as Alec goes to write the remaining letters of, I’m sorry.

Magnus only places a hand over his wrist with a gentle, somewhat weary smile, before murmuring, “Don’t apologize, darling. Now, what was that about why cows are you favourite animal?” 

And the grin Magnus receives in return is well worth the curiosity left in the wake of the scene he had just witnessed. 

**Author's Note:**

> side note: this’ll probably be the last thing for a bit as i haven’t really been feeling like myself lately, that being said last time i said that i posted three discs the next day so (??)


End file.
